Zena
Also known as the Fire Sage, Zena was one of the most talented fighters the saran race had ever produced. A prodigious talent at an early age, she was found and selected by the previous Fire Sage to become the latest in a long line of keepers of the Hellfire stretching back to Sara himself. Upon inheriting the Hellfire from her predecessor, Zena joined the saran army and became a Holy Warlord. Around this time she also began looking for a disciple to inherit the Hellfire from her, but no one she found proved worthy and many died. Eventually, a young warrior of the Sarada Royal Clan called Dashora joined the Warlords, and Zena took an immediate interest in him. She took him under her wing and thought for a while that he could be her successor and inherit the Hellfire from her. Though Dashora learned a great deal under her, he proved a bad fit for the position and never learned the last few techniques. Over time, Zena became sick of following the Ghost's orders, and she abandoned the Holy Order. Dashora was sent to kill her, but found he could not bear to kill his former teacher, friend, and lover, and he permitted her to escape. Zena would live in isolation, hiding herself on Kazan and using her mastery of the Hellfire to conceal her location from the Ghost. Years later, she would again be approached by Dashora, who had insisted to her that he had at last found her a disciple worthy of inheriting the Hellfire. She was introduced to the Earth Saran Karyu (or John Duke as he preferred to be called). While she initially blew him off saying she no longer took students, she became intrigued by his talent and admitted he reminded her somewhat of herself. She took John and disappeared with him, spending 3 months putting him through hellish training. During this time Zena recognized that John's power was being hindered by his own mentality, and challenged him on his laziness. When she had broken him down and exhausted him enough, she generated the Raw Hellfire and pushed it into him, leaving him to either conquer the power or die. The ordeal allowed John to work through his issues, and when he emerged he had fully mastered the Hellfire. As a reward Zena slept with him, and then sent him on to fight Cain. What she did afterwards is unknown, though it is presumed that she died when Crash destroyed Kazan. 'Techniques' 'Hellfire' Zena was the total master of the Hellfire among the sarans for at least 200 years, and as such possessed the complete catalog of Hellfire techniques. Unlike John, who knows the techniques but is proficient with them to varying degrees, Zena had enough time to use all of them to their maximum potential. Fire Fist: A catch all name for melee techniques which wrap the hands or feet in Hellfires in order to increase damage. Fire Bolt: A powerful beam of fire. Fire Burst: A powerful explosion of fire. Fire Gun: A technique created by John by combining the Hellfires with the Aura Gun taught to him by his father. The user braces his right hand with his left and gathers a powerful ball of Fire into it, releasing it to devastating effect. While Zena did not possess this technique before, she learned it instantly upon seeing John do it and frustrated him by doing it better than he could. Fire Prison: She puts his hand to the ground and spikes of flame impale everyone in the area. Fire Sense: The Fire Power which gives telepathy. Depending on the power of the user, it can be used to trap people in powerful illusions or even grant the power of prescience. Fire Shield: A shield of fire. Fire Sword: The user generates a “blade” of flame. Fire Warp: A teleport technique which enables the user pictures a location in his mind and instantly be there. 'Ultimate Techniques' Fire Cannon: This is the most powerful attack she taught to Dashora, this is the strongest technique Zena could concievably use. When using the Fire Cannon, he spreads his arms to gather energy, then brings them together to aim, releasing the Hellfire as a titanic blast. Fire Sphere: 'The Fire Sphere is the most powerful technique. Even though Zena knew how to do it, she was unable to control it. Instead she taught it to John in the hopes that he could master it. However, even John found the technique unusable until he entered his Oversaran form which gave him the power to control it. Using this technique, John essentially manages to create a small sun which he throws at an opponent. The Fire Sphere has the power to destroy a planet. 'Trivia - Zena used the Infusion Method to teach John the Hellfire, which is the same method the Watchers use to create new SENTINELs. By using Soul Cramming, Zena forced open John's Aura Network even further so he could more readily use the Hellfire techniques which were being seared into his body. Because the technique also included the psychic instructions on how to use all these techniques, John occasionally remembers Zena teaching him lessons she never actually did. The Zena in his mind is a construct of the Raw Hellfire which contains the wisdom of all previous Fire Sages. For this reason, even though he only trained under her for 3 months, John has stated that he feels like he trained under Zena for 20 years. - Zena's predecessor was a giant warrior named Korran.